


Five Times Peter Parker Called Tony Stark Dad

by justyourtypicalfangirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is just really soft, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, clint barton - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyourtypicalfangirl/pseuds/justyourtypicalfangirl
Summary: +1 time Tony called Peter his son





	Five Times Peter Parker Called Tony Stark Dad

1.

It had become a rather common occurrence for Peter to spend the night at Stark Tower. Tony and Peter often got so caught up in whatever mad science project they were working on that they lost track of time, and when they would look up again out a window that was previously sunlit the last time they checked to see it was pitch black, Peter would panic. Even more so, May would panic as she arrived home and her nephew was nowhere to be found. So, the three of them had decided that every Friday, if Peter didn’t already have plans, he would stay over at Tony’s building.

This Friday was special because it was Pepper’s birthday and Peter was really excited to be celebrating it with the two of them. Tony and Pepper had become family to him and being privy to something as intimate as a birthday felt like a big step. The three of them sat around a dining room table, the lights glowing softly as caterers brought in their appetizers.

“I told you not to do anything fancy this year, I just wanted a casual meal with you and Peter.” Pepper hissed as a delicious looking lobster risotto was placed down in front of them. Peter’s mouth was watering as the scent filled his nostrils and he fought himself from making any sounds.

“It’s just dinner, Pep. I don’t know how not to spoil you, so this was the best I could do,” Tony admitted and Pepper pouted at him. Tony just grinned, leaning forwards to feed her a spoonful that she clearly did not want shoved in her face. Pepper snatched the spoon out of Tony’s hand, taking the bite on her own and chewing with a frown on her face.

“This is amazing!” Peter exclaimed, drawing the two adults attention towards him. He had his napkin tucked into his shirt and he was digging straight into the food in front of him, “Man, I’ve never eaten food this fancy before!”

Pepper smiled softly at him, no longer angry that Tony had gone all out (well, semi-all out for Tony). Peter was munching away as the servers came back over, handing out little menus to the three.

“I can’t believe we’re getting to order dinner at home!” Peter shouted, already having finished his risotto and returning back to his soup from earlier which had been too hot for his mouth at the time. Tony just grinned at the young boy who was sitting at the table dressed in his pyjamas, not being used to eating dinner so late (was 9:30 considered a late dinner?).

“Can I have the grilled chicken pesto fettuccine?” Peter asked, looking over at Tony for permission. Tony just shrugged, his eye catching the filet mignon written down as one of the three options for main courses.

“Pick whatever you want, kid. I know it all tastes good, so you won’t be disappointed.”

“I don’t think I could be disappointed even if I thought the food sucked.” Peter said, giving his menu back to the server. The three fell into effortless conversation from then on, waiting for their entrees to arrive. Peter blabbered away about his school day to Pepper and even though Tony had heard it all earlier in the lab, he still found joy in watching the boy animatedly explain how cool Marie Tharp was.

Not too long later, their food arrived and the table went relatively silent as they munched away. Pepper’s and Tony’s meals came as a regular size for someone, and Peter’s, under special instruction for his rapid burning metabolism, came out bigger than both of theirs, much to the servers surprise.

“Oh! Right, Ms. Potts, I got you a present,” Peter suddenly said, food still in his mouth as he got up and ran over to his backpack. Pepper didn’t even have a chance to correct him into calling her by her name before a haphazardly wrapped gift was placed in front of her. 

“I know Mr. Stark’s present is probably way better, but I thought you might like this. You don’t have to wea-um, use it if you don’t want to, I won’t mind,” he rambled and Pepper smiled at the teen as she unwrapped the gift. Tony watched on fondly as the two people he cared for most in the world interacted over this present. A little Pandora box sat in her hand and she opened it up to reveal a necklace on a sterling silver chain with a lilac coloured pendant and a P charm on the end.

“It’s an amethyst! Well, probably just the colour of one, I’m not sure if Pandora uses real gems for their stuff. But, I looked it up and it’s your birthstone and I thought it was pretty. May helped a little with the gem part, but the P was all me!” Peter explained, blushing softly. Pepper was absolutely touched by the gift in her hands. She definitely had jewelry more expensive, from Tony himself, and higher quality than this, but this necklace by far had to be one of her favourites. And although the P was definitely supposed to stand for Pepper, it would hold an entirely different meaning to herself.

“I love it, Peter, thank you.” She said happily and Peter’s grin widened as he watched Pepper remove her diamond necklace (half of her birthday gift which she asked for from Tony) to put on the one from Peter. Tony smiled softly at the boy as he grinned excitedly.

“What did you get her, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked and Tony looked up more alert than before. He didn’t want to hurt the kid by overshadowing his present and revealing that the diamonds plus a Rolls Royce sitting in the garage were his gift to Pepper.

“That’s a surprise for her, kid,” he said, even though Pepper had received her gifts that morning while Peter was at school, “Now, eat your dinner.”

Peter rolled his eyes cheekily, shovelling some food into his mouth, “Yes, dad.” He said sarcastically and Pepper chuckled. Tony smirked too, huffing out a small laugh. And if his heart jumped a little when Peter called him dad? Well, no one needed to know.

2\. 

The second time it happened, Peter was late for school. He had been up late the night before finishing up a new project design he’d thought up for Tony and lost track of time (as per usual). Peter was scrambling around his apartment in Queens, May sitting in the living room leisurely drinking her coffee and reading a book.

“Aunt May, have you seen my Physics workbook?! I swear, I left it with the actual textbook!” Peter exclaimed from the kitchen, the sound of cabinets being rummaged through hitting May’s ears. She rolled her eyes, swallowing her coffee.

“You always tuck it into your actual textbook, it’s probably in there!” She called and the frantic sound stopped as Peter let out a soft ‘aha!”. Peter came running into the living room, his hair a mess, his flannel buttoned up wrong and a single sock on. May chuckled, tossing him a paper bag with his lunch.

“Thanks, Aunt May!” Peter said, throwing it into his backpack before stealing some of May’s toast off of the living room table.

“Why did you think your textbook would be in the kitchen cabinets?” She asked, squinting up at Peter who shrugged and pulled his coat on.

“Last night when I was working on it, I finished up in the kitchen and grabbed a snack. I thought I’d left it in there somewhere,” Peter said, biting the toast and throwing it back down onto the plate, scattering crumbs everywhere, “It’s happened before.”

“You don’t have any of your stuff for Mr. Stark’s tonight,” May pointed out and Peter looked down, cursing at his empty hands before running back into his room. May laughed, putting the newspaper down to finally pity her rushing nephew. Peter came sprinting out of his room with a duffle bag, clothes spilling out of the sides and he looked up at the clock.

“Shit,”

“Language!” May scolded and Peter shrugged, grabbing his back pack and struggling to put it on. 

“I should just bring a bunch of my stuff to dad’s on a Pro-D Day, that way I don’t have to rush every Friday morning.” Peter said absentmindedly, tying up his shoe. May froze in her place in the hallway where she had been picking up all the clothes that had fallen out of Peter’s overnight bag.

“To whose?” She called out, but Peter already had a headphone in and was heading for the door.

“See you Monday, Aunt May!” He yelled, and that was the last thing she heard before the front door slammed shut. May walked back out into the living room, staring dumbfounded at the front door. She couldn’t figure out if she’d heard him wrong or if he really had said what she thought he’d said.

“Dad’s, huh?” She mumbled to herself, grinning knowingly.

3\. 

The third time it happened was at the Avengers compound in Upstate New York. It was Thanksgiving long weekend, and May was working every single day to compensate for foolish people trying their best to cook when they really couldn’t. So, Peter took a trip with Tony to visit the Avengers. Peter was so excited for them to all arrive, he was practically buzzing the entire drive there. Tony looked over at the boy in the car, smiling widely out the window.

“Alright, tone it down, kid. We have a couple hours to go before we get there, you’re going to vibrate out of your seat,” Tony said playfully, and Peter looked over at him, his smile widening.

“I can’t help it, Mr. Stark, I’m so excited! I haven’t officially met any of the Avengers except for you. And I guess Mr. Rhodes - is he an Avenger?” Peter asked, angling his body to be fully facing Tony. Tony put his tablet of case files that he’d been reading down and looked over at the young boy, shaking his head lightly.

“Rhodey is a technicality. He’s an Avenger depending on the circumstance, I guess. But that’s besides the point, Pete, you’re not getting to see them for more than a day. I don’t want you to get your hopes up for anything insane, they’re arriving really early in the morning tomorrow and then they leave that evening.” Tony explained and Peter nodded along understandingly.

“I’m still excited to see the compound though. Even without the Avengers there, this is the coolest trip ever!” 

Tony smiled at the boy who was fiddling with his hands and once again looking out the window. 

“Why are you so excited? It’s just a building like the tower with some other bigger tech-y stuff,” Tony asked and Peter turned away from the window once again, unzipping his backpack and rifling around inside before pulling out a magazine. Across the cover, a photo of the Avengers outside of the compound was on full display.

“I read in here that there are possibly fifteen air crafts that the world has never seen before, and a lab where you and Dr. Banner do groundbreaking secret experiments and stuff. With the two greatest minds in the world working together, that lab must be full of incredible stuff!” Peter exclaimed, opening the magazine to point at different parts of the feature. Tony just kept staring at the young boy with a fond look in his eye, not once looking down at the photos.

“I think our lab back at the tower is pretty cool too, don’t you think?” Tony questioned and Peter blushed, shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s awesome for me, but I’m no Dr. Banner so…” he trailed off, leaving Tony to fill in the blanks. Tony frowned, upset that the child thought so little of himself. He knew for a fact that Bruce was a genius, but he would bet money that at Peter’s age, Bruce wouldn’t have ever compared. Tony reached forward and ruffled Peter’s hair, causing Peter to make a noise of surprise.

“Our lab is my favourite place in the tower. It doesn’t even compare to the one I have with Bruce,” Peter smiled fully at Tony after hearing that and Tony grinned back, “Now, do your homework on the trip so I can help you out and we can have the entire weekend for fun and games.”

-

After a long day of giving Peter the grand tour of the compound, letting him play around (and fix) experiments that him and Bruce had been working on, and ordering Chinese food from Tony’s favourite restaurant nearby, the two sat on the couch in the living room watching a movie.

It was the third movie they’d watched so far, and it was 3 o’clock in the morning. Tony was wide awake, drinking coffee and waiting for the Avengers to show up in order to let them into the compound. Stubbornly, Peter refused to go to bed as he wanted to wait up and greet the Avengers with Tony. However, it showed how tired the young boy was. His head kept nodding off and he had to constantly rub his eyes in order to keep them open.

“Kid, it’s fine not to wait up for them, we don’t know when they’ll be here. I was thinking of heading to bed too.” Tony said after watching Peter’s chin hit his chest before bouncing right back up again, eyes wide open. Peter squinted at Tony, defiant as always.

“No, I want to give them all a warm welcome and introduce myself. I even wore my Avengers t-shirt!” Peter groggily said and Tony grinned warmly at the boy.

“Tell you what, we can sleep out here tonight so that when they get here, we can get up right away and greet them. Sound good?” Tony asked and Peter hesitated for a moment before rubbing his eyes and nodding his head, yawning loudly. Peter was completely exhausted and was ready to sleep like the dead. Tony got up and walked down the hall to his quarters, grabbing the duvet and a comforter and two pillows. 

As he walked back out into the living room, he nearly cooed at the sight. Peter had shut off the TV and migrated to one side of the sectional sofa. He was curled up in a ball, he had put his hoodie on, his hood up and his one foot sticking out of his oversized sweat pants. 

Tony walked over and draped a blanket over the boy, who opened his eyes a sliver to accept a pillow from Tony. Tony set up the same make-shift bed on the other half of the couch, lying down and telling FRIDAY to alert him when the Avengers had arrived.

“Goodnight, Pete.” Tony said, pulling the duvet up to his chin, turning onto his side. Peter grumbled, rolling over and pressing his face into the side of the couch.

“Goodnight…Dad…” he sighed out before his breathing evened out and it became evident that he had fallen asleep. Tony, on the other hand, was wide awake now, peering over at the young boy on the other side of the couch. He had to question whether or not he’d heard him correctly, but he was so sure it frightened him. 

Peter Parker had just called Tony Stark ‘Dad’.

4.

The Avengers had arrived around 5 o’clock in the morning and Tony had bolted up to let them in, silently apologizing to Peter for breaking their promise. (There was no way in hell Tony was going to let the kid go with 2 hours of sleep). 

Peter woke a few hours later, the sun shining and the other side of the couch empty. His eyes widened instantly at the sound of happy chatter coming from the kitchen and he threw the blanket off, flipping over the back of the sofa and running towards the sound, nearly slipping on his sweats as he ran. He stopped short at the doorway, looking in at the people he admired so much inside. 

There were four new faces inside, all looking up at him in shock, some of them even posed and ready to attack. Natasha Romanov in particular had a gun pointed straight at the boy, Clint Barton with a butter knife in his hand. Steve Rogers sat at the kitchen table, a white-knuckled grip on his plate. Peter shrieked, ducking behind the doorframe to avoid any possibility of being shot.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Peter heard Tony yell and he peered around the corner to watch Tony run up to Natasha and push her gun lower, “Guys, calm down, mission is over, tone down the soldier reflexes, will you?” 

Natasha put her gun back, but did not take her gaze off of the young boy in the doorway, looking clearly confused (in her own way). Peter took a hesitant step into the room, smiling sheepishly, raising a hesitant hand to wave.

“Guys, this is Peter Parker, the intern I told you about that wanted to meet you all.” Tony said, walking over to Peter and ruffling his hair before pulling Peter’s hood over his eyes. Peter struggled against Tony’s attack, grumbling at his mentor. 

“Hi, Peter, I’m Bruce. It’s nice to finally meet you, Tony’s been telling me about your brain and all the experiments the two of you have done. Really impressive stuff,” Bruce said, stepping around the counter to shake Peter’s hand. Peter was shellshocked, his mouth wide open at Bruce’s soft smile. 

“Dr. Banner, your research is incredible…” he trailed off, having forgotten everything that he had wanted to say to the scientist, speechless in front of the man himself.

“Well, thank you. It means a lot, I’ve read some of your research papers that Tony’s sent me, you sure have a mind on you, huh?” Bruce said with a small chuckle and Peter’s eyes widened as he looked over at Tony. Bruce Banner had read his research. THE Bruce Banner.

“Hello. It is nice to meet you, apologies for the, um, scene just now. We’re all still a little on edge from our last mission. I’m-” Steve began, having stood up to outstretch a hand to the boy, snapping Peter out of his daze.

“Captain America! Wow, Mr. Rogers it is such an honour to meet you. The first Avenger! Your powers are so cool, and your shield is insane! I’ve always wanted to see what Vibranium is like, but dad won’t let me at it in the lab. They’re too top secret and ‘dangerous’ for me, apparently.” Peter rambled, gesturing at Tony and glossing straight over the fact that he hadn’t said ‘Mr. Stark’ but rather ‘Dad’. Steve’s eyebrows raised on his forehead and Clint choked on the glass of water he had been drinking.

“Your dad?” Bruce asked, a little confused, not having connected the dots that Peter had been talking about Tony. Peter nodded, still oblivious to his mistake. Tony was bright red beside the kid, his gaze refusing to look up at Natasha’s bewildered expression.

“Yeah, I’ve wanted to take a look at some of the little samples, but it’s too rare for me to touch. It’d be a violation of national law or something, which is kind of lame, but I understand.” Peter said sheepishly, still glossing completely over his error.

“Who’s your dad, Peter?” Natasha asked, the faintest traces of a smirk on her face. Peter furrowed his brow, opening his mouth to answer before finally realizing his mistake. His eyes widened immediately and he gasped inwardly, feeling his face heating up and his ears burn. Clint chuckled at the boy’s response, Steve looking slightly sympathetic.

“I-I’m so sorry da- Mr. Stark! I didn’t, um, mean to call you that. You’re not my, uh, dad - he’s not my dad. I’m just his intern, um… I’m…” Peter rambled, trailing off and apologizing yet barely looking up at Tony’s face. Clint was laughing hard now, Natasha holding in her amusement and Bruce feeling the second hand embarrassment from the whole situation.

“It’s, uh, it’s okay, kid.” Tony managed out, smiling reassuringly down at the boy. His heart swelled every time he heard Peter call him dad, but the poor boy was so entirely embarrassed and he felt sorry for him. Peter rubbed the back of his neck, nervous and shy.

“I-I’m gonna go do my homework.” He said quickly and rushed out of the kitchen, nearly sprinting down the hall. Tony watched him go, frowning slightly seeing Peter suffer.

“You couldn’t have just pretended that hadn’t happened?” Tony asked, turning back to his friends.

“I like him.” Natasha replied.

5.

The fifth time it happened was under less than ideal circumstances. It was an ordinary Tuesday for Peter and he was sitting in his Chemistry class, mixing different ‘anonymous’ liquids together in order to record their various reactions. Peter was bored out of his mind, being able to identify which liquid was which just by looking at them. (He’d been spending way too much time in the lab with Tony).

Suddenly, Peter’s phone was ringing and he scrambled to grab it and put it on silent, blushing as the quiet room looked over at him. He could have sworn that he’d put it on silent at the beginning of the day, turning the phone on its side to mute it. However, the phone was on mute and was still ringing clear as day in class. Peter’s eyes widened, knowing that Tony had made a select few numbers override silent in case Peter NEEDED to answer the call. 

“Mr. Matthews, can I step out and answer this? It’s really important.” Peter called and his Chemistry teacher waved him off, just annoyed by the distraction in the class room. Peter grabbed his bag and ran out into the hall, answering the phone on his way to the washroom.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, shutting a stall door behind him and already zipping his back pack open to grab his suit.

“Good guess, Spider-Man. This is Agent Fury, I’m sure you’ve heard of me,” a deep, foreign voice sounded in Peter’s ear and his heart dropped. 

“What happened? Is everyone okay?” he questioned, panicking.

“Calm down, no one is hurt. Well, majorly. There are rogue aliens attacking New York right now and we could use a hand. One of the smaller ones is heading your direction and none of us are nearby, so I thought I’d call you in.” Fury said and Peter felt his heart race, pulling his mask over his head and ignoring Karen’s usual ‘hello, Peter’.

“Karen, can you triangulate the location of the bad guy Mr. Fury is talking about?” Peter asked, webbing himself onto the ceiling in order to crawl into the vents. 

“I’ve set a location on your map for you to follow, Peter. Shall I call Mr. Stark to let him know you’re joining the fight?” Karen asked and Peter opened his mouth to say yes when Fury’s voice cut him off.

“Tell your AI no, Peter. Iron Man is a little busy right now, he doesn’t need the distraction. Good luck, kid.” Fury said, hanging up the phone. Peter relayed the message to Karen, who had started pulling up files of information on the species currently attacking New York. As Peter absorbed all the information, he finally broke out of the vents outside, immediately swinging his way towards the alien he was tasked to deal with.

“It should be just around the corner, but I must warn you, after analyzing this type of their species, the specimen may look a lot less dangerous than it actually is.” Karen said quickly, but Peter was already standing right in front of it, the alien now triple the size it originally was and covered with a lot more spikes.

“Oh boy. Karen, let’s take this guy down.” Peter said, cracking his neck before shooting his webbing straight into the villain’s eyes. It growled annoyedly, scratching off the webbing almost immediately, giving Peter enough time to use its back as leverage to start twisting around him.

“Hey, big guy, you’re pretty far from home, huh?” Peter asked, sending a kick into the alien’s side. The alien groaned, falling onto one knee before a giant claw wound around and knocked straight into Peter, sending him flying. Peter winced as his back hit the brick wall of a laundromat across the street and he stood up slowly, his shoulder popping in a way that it definitely should not have been. 

“Karen, we’re gonna need to enhance all of our functions.”

\- 

Peter was injured. Badly injured. The fight had migrated into an alley where Peter stood shakily in front of a seizing alien on the ground. He had managed to use the villain’s strength against itself, crawling around it to trick it into hitting his own body, finishing him off with his electro-webbing. However, in the process, Peter had received multiple blows himself. 

Worst of them all was a deep slash through his abdomen, internals exposed in ways that made Peter queasy (that could have been the actual gash though). The alien seemed to have anti-healing properties in its claws, so Peter watched in shaky fear as his skin refused to fix itself. Peter coughed, sending his vision white from the pain for a moment and he collapsed on the ground, blood trickling out of his mouth. His legs were tingling and he couldn’t tell if he was panicking or if he was dying. Maybe a bit of both.

“K-Karen, call my dad, please,” Peter wheezed, his breathing becoming difficult as a weight felt like it was sitting on his chest.

“I’m sorry, Peter, I’m not sure who that is.” Karen said back and Peter shut his eyes, tears welling up as a soft whimper escaped his mouth. 

“Please, I want my dad, he can fix me, Karen, please call him.” Peter cried, his arms feeling cold and heavy.

“I am searching through my database for mentions of your father.” Karen said robotically and Peter sniffled, trying to move his arms, resulting in a burst of pain from his stomach. He yelped, wanting more than anything to roll over, but his body felt paralyzed.

“Calling Tony Stark.” Karen said, and Peter sighed before wheezing and coughing once more. In searching through audio that she had recorded while not in use, she had managed to find the moment where Peter had called Tony his father with May, to Peter’s luck. Tony picked up on the third ring, sounding a little beat up.

“This better be important kid, I kind of just finished saving New York again.” Tony said light heartedly, clearly content with how the battle had gone.

“D-Dad, please, I need you.” Peter whispered out, each word coming out as a wheeze. Whatever Tony had been doing on the other end of the line stopped immediately as Tony began panicking too.

“What’s going on, Pete, where are you?” Tony asked, absentmindedly telling FRIDAY to find Peter immediately. FRIDAY’s distant voice gave Tony the location and Tony was off, Peter hearing the suit take off into the sky.

“M-Mr. Fury said t-there was - ah! Ow, ow, ow…” Peter started, having jostled his stomach with another cough, “Aliens nearby, a-and, I won, but I’m n-not healing.”

“I’m on my way kid, I’m bringing help with me, okay? Just breathe for me I’m a few minutes away.” Tony replied and Peter whimpered, fresh tears pouring down his face.

“Dad, it hurts.”

“I know, bud. I’m coming, everything’s gonna be okay,” Tony’s voice sounded even more terrified than Peter’s as he cursed to himself. Peter could hear the faint voices of some of the other Avengers who could clearly hear them through the Comms and were voicing their concerns.

“…I’m scared…” Peter said softly, his voice weak and the edges of his vision blurring.

“You don’t have to be scared, Peter, I’m here, okay? I’m - fuck…” Tony’s voice sounded much closer now, but Peter didn’t have the strength to move and figure out why. Suddenly, Tony’s face was above his, pulling off the mask with absolute fear written into his features.

“You… found… me…” Peter mumbled out, a trail of blood following every word. He had started to feel lighter all of a sudden, as if the pain was going away. He was so tired as Tony held him in his arms.

“Of course I did, Pete. Come on, I’m gonna fly you back to the tower, we’re gonna get you good as new, alright?” Tony said, lifting Peter up delicately in his arms. And suddenly they were flying, Peter’s mask back on and the cool air soothing his warm skin.

“You should bring Aunt May too… let’s go get her, Dad.” Peter said, slurring every word. 

“C’mon, kid, stay awake for me,” Tony begged, speeding up his flight.

“But… I’m so…” Peter began, and the last thing he remembered was his Dad screaming his name as his vision went black.

+1

Peter’s head was throbbing when he woke up, the room around him ridiculously bright. The faint beeping of a heart monitor sounded off to his right and he sat up carefully, sore all over. Aunt May’s purse was on a chair across from his bed, but Aunt May was nowhere to be found. Looking around, Peter realized that he was in the Stark Tower, grey sheets and a wall of windows surrounding him. 

“FRIDAY, shut the curtains, and turn the lights on dim,” Peter whispered, his voice hoarse. FRIDAY did as told and Peter sighed as the room grew a lot darker. He assessed his injuries, noting that the gaping slash in his abdomen was now just a scar and for the most part, he had healed. (Aside from his body feeling like it had been barraged with rocks).

Far off, Peter could hear a faint yelling and he focussed his hearing in on the commotion.

“Stark, it was the only measure I could think of, no one was going to get there in time!” Fury’s voice sounded first, followed by an exasperated noise from someone pacing.

“You sent my goddamn kid out to the slaughter, I don’t care what messed up sacrificial reasoning you have! You sent my kid out to face the strongest one of those bastards without even assessing that the ‘smallest’ alien, was definitely not the smallest!” Tony’s angry voice made Peter wince, his hearing a little too tuned in.

“Peter Parker is fine now-”

“But he wasn’t! He almost wasn’t, Fury,” Tony began, his voice lowering slightly, “Do you know what the difference between life and death was for him? Two minutes. Two whole minutes later and he would be dead. My son would’ve died, and… fuck, I-” Tony began getting choked up at the end of his rant when FRIDAY cut him off.

“Sir, Mr. Parker is awake.”

Peter heard footsteps nearly running to the room he was in and he smiled happily when Tony entered the room. A deep sigh left Tony and he smiled too, tears in the corners of his eyes.

“Sorry if I worried you, Dad…” Peter said sheepishly, less embarrassed with the use of the word now knowing that Tony felt the same way. Tony let out a desperate laugh before crossing the room and hugging Peter close.

“God, you should be, kid.”


End file.
